1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to solar-powered illumination devices and, more particularly, to a solar-powered illumination device having a high utilization rate of energy.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical solar-powered illumination device transforms solar power into electric energy by a solar-thermal-electric power system to drive an illumination unit. During the illumination unit work, a part of the electric energy is transformed into light energy for illumination, and the other part of the electric energy is transformed into heat energy. The heat energy is dissipated into environment, resulting in a waste of energy.
What is need, therefore, is a solar-powered illumination device having a high utilization rate of energy.